


F*** Like an Egyptian

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Halloween, Het, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/">HP_Halloween</a>. Thanks to <a href="http://starduchess.livejournal.com/">starduchess</a>, <a href="http://sdkshelly.livejournal.com/">sdkshelly</a>,  and <a href="http://roozette.livejournal.com/">roozette</a> for the beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	F*** Like an Egyptian

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [HP_Halloween](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/). Thanks to [starduchess](http://starduchess.livejournal.com/), [sdkshelly](http://sdkshelly.livejournal.com/), and [roozette](http://roozette.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

"I don't think anyone realised who I was supposed to be dressed as," Kingsley said, hand reaching for Hermione's long, black hair.

"Professor McGonagall said you had nice legs," Hermione said as she shifted between his thighs. She lifted the skirt of his costume and ran her hands along his inner thighs. " _Very_ nice."

Kingsley watched as she wrapped her hand around his length and stroked him purposefully. 

"Ride me," he growled low in his throat. Hermione straddled his thighs and sank down on his cock oh, so, slowly. 

He reached behind her neck and pulled her down into a kiss, tossing the gold headdress she wore to the side. She met his every thrust, pushing back against him, clenching around him as she came.

He gripped her hips and pulsed deep inside her. 

"I always knew you had a thing for snakes," he said, rolling his hips.

"That was terrible." She smacked his hip, laughing. "Cleopatra did not have a _thing_ for snakes." 

She then laid down beside him, laying her arm across his chest. "She was rather enamoured of Mark Antony though."

He wrapped an arm around her and pressed his lips to her temple. "And he, her."


End file.
